basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:77topaz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Basilicus! Thanks for your edit to the User:77topaz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Article editor (Talk) 02:23, April 18, 2012 I've added flag templates from Wikipedia, so one can now do this: 77topaz 03:16, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Flag template Hi! Thanks for adding the flag template; they'll surely be useful here. But the template should, in fact, not be used in the main body of an article, as you added in Cresia and other articles. In Wikipedia, the flag template is mainly used for lists and charts, like on Independent Coalition of Systems Senator, but not within a paragraph. Thanks! --Article editor 01:09, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry if I've been excessive, but I felt that the inclusion of Category:Species in most articles was overcategorization (I may have accidentally reverted other edits; feel free to revert them if you think some were in error). Most of the articles were part of a subcategory of Category:Species and didn't need to be lumped into the top category, since they have less in common in a higher category. The purpose of a category should be ease of navigation between closely related articles. But you're welcome to help out in under-categorized articles; there are many and that are orphaned. The site itself is somewhat in a bad situation because the past policy was to create places as categories. The bad thing about this is, categories can't be renamed, so we can't move for example Category:Crystaldeep to Crystaldeep without cutting-and-pasting, which we shouldn't do. --Article editor 01:43, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for adding the flag to the Iorou page! It looks great! --Nf2752 11:49, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Latinian flag Oops, I didn't read the part about the gray background. Would you like me to change the background to gray? --Article editor 00:22, April 20, 2012 (UTC) That would be good. You should upload it under the same name, otherwise I'll have to change all the links in the templates. 77topaz 00:41, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. How should I delineate the Imperia circle so the green part of the circle doesn't merge with the green background? --Article editor 01:03, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :I mean, should the top left quadrant be gray? --Article editor 01:07, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :That's a good idea. (another option would be a simple line around the outside, but that might look ugly.) 77topaz 01:11, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Map I'm surprised you've noticed that small mistake on my map. Good job. --Article editor 00:37, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Featured pictures Hi! I've nominated some of my pictures for featured status. You can vote on them here until the next week. If you want to nominate other pictures, the nomination procedures are here. Thanks! --Article editor 02:59, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hi! I wanted to say thanks for updating the articles that I created last night. I didn't want to spend the time last night to add the information you did, so I just made a standard couple of sentences for them all. Anyway, thanks again! --Nf2752 12:30, April 24, 2012 (UTC) May Featured Articles Hi! I'm not sure if anyone told you, but you can vote for which article you want to see on the main page every month. Right now, only one article has been nominated. You can either support the nomination or add your own, just remember it needs to be before the start of May if you want your vote to be counted. Just go to Basilicus talk:Featured articles and look for the May 2012 section. You can also place articles up for nomination as regular articles that could have attained featured status, but won't go on the main page yet. Just remember there are only five days left! --Nf2752 12:58, April 25, 2012 (UTC) New articles Hi, the information on Cresianism isn't quite complete. The names of the books themselves are in a flux for now. --Article editor 01:44, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, not all red links I have on Cresia-related pages should be created b/c they're not quite finalized in terms of names/ideas/etc. --Article editor 08:03, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Empire of Vendi I renamed the Empire of Vendi to Vendian Empire and replaced the old flag with a vector version. The new flag is meant to replace the old one. --Article editor 05:55, May 2, 2012 (UTC) New featured picture nominations Hi, I nominated Hexar, Parriphenos, and Zerraphenos by Novodantis here. I hope you can vote on them; I think they're some of the best self-made images on Basilicus. --Article editor 00:30, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Overcategorization Articles shouldn't be categorized too much. For example, categorizing Cresian XXV under Crystaldeep is a stretch since, although he lived in Crystaldeep, he's categorized under the Cresian Empire, which is a subcategory of Fresca, which is a subcategory of Crystaldeep. Overcategorization could cause confusion with the site's organizational structure. --Article editor (Talk | ) 08:15, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Star Systems Hi! I wanted to say thanks for attempting to handle the mess that has become the Avopei-Larru Star Systems page. When I first created it, I was hoping to go through and make sure everything fit in the appropriate places, but it became too much of a hassle, so good luck and Thanks! -- Nf2752 10:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC) New editors Hi, I think we should be encouraging new editors to be active on this wiki. Although we do have some policies, they should be seen as guidelines. When a policy has been broken, such as editing rights to an article, I think it should be ameliorated by keeping as much edit as possible that doesn't contradict other material, instead of completely reverting it. This is a wiki, so we can't enforce editing rights on individual articles. It should also be enforced by the original editor himself, rather than the community. Happy editing! --Article editor (Talk | ) 17:23, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :And I may have been contradicting that in the past, but User:Nf2752 wants to figure out ways to keep new editors on the wiki. --Article editor (Talk | ) 17:25, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :While I would like figure out ways to keep editors here, I do think that the edits to the page were contradicting canon. For example ''Several planets from the three rings are signing their hostile constitution currently, with hostile civilian takeovers on most of the planets(mainly EoW). No hostile action is currently directed at them by the EoW or the F.S. ''is totally wrong because it does state that the Republic was formed and collapsed several hundred thousand years before either of those governments existed. I guess what I'm saying is that while we need to be open to changes by people other than the original editor, we also need to remind people to check existing canon before they edit. I'm not sure how we're supposed to go about doing that, but...we'll think of something. --Nf2752 19:28, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Congrats on being made admin! I'm really thankful that you've been around to help out too! I'm sure you'll be great at it! --Nf2752 (talk) 22:12, October 25, 2012 (UTC) BenjaminBlack505 is my cousin. GabrielWhite505 (talk) 13:15, March 13, 2013 (UTC) This is AECoS Builder01, I edited my own work... site must have signed me out! New Look? Hi! So, I know I haven't been on here in a really long while, but I was thinking, our layout could really use an update. It's been the same for a while now. Do you have any ideas or do you want it to stay the same? -- Nf2752 (talk) 02:02, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Maybe a darker background, or a tile background of a thumbnail version of the Basilicus picture Skynamir (talk) 15:47, May 3, 2013 (UTC)